


It's a Start

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (if you squint at that last one), F/F, Multi, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, ace!Alex, and somebody wanted me to tell about it, demi!Cat, i mentioned a thing, pan!Kara, polyamorous, polyamory ship, so i'm telling about it, supercatlex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Alex is having a hard time dealing with some realizations. Kara, and later Cat, help her come to terms with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Kara/Cat/Alex, please if you don’t like then don’t read it. This fic deals with different types of sexualities and how coming to terms with realizing you’re “different” can be difficult. Basically Alex is dealing with some things and Kara, and later Cat, are there for her. That leads to feelings and things.

Alex and Susan break up on a Wednesday. There's no fighting or angry words and on Thursday they have lunch together, talking and laughing like they're still best friends. Because they are. 

Kara drops by Alex’s apartment a week after the break up, having just heard from Lucy that Susan had a date that night. When Alex pulls the door open she's all smiles, none of the emotions forced, “Hey, Kar,” she says, stepping back to allow the younger woman to enter the bare and barely lived in space.

“Hey,” Kara says simply. She watches Alex go about making coffee for them both, the older woman’s methods are methodical at making coffee as running lab experiments.

“I can see the wheels turning, Kara,” Alex says after a little while, “just ask.”

The younger woman sighs, Alex always has been able to read her like a book, “Are you okay? You haven't really talked about it.”

Alex smiles at her sister, “I'm fine, Kara,” she says quietly, surprised it's taken the younger woman so long. “This wasn't,” she shakes her head, “Susan is my best friend, I let myself believe it was more, we both did. She to avoid feelings for someone else, the someone she's seeing tonight, and me,” Alex blows out a slow breath, “me to not have to deal with my sexuality.”

Kara tilts her head, studying Alex, “What do you mean?”

The older Danvers slides onto the barstool beside her sister, “Have you ever noticed that I've never really been interested in anyone? Never really dated?”

“Yeah,” Kara says with a shrug, “but you've always been very focused on first school and then the lab, which now I know was the DEO, but still. You spent all your time focused on being good at what you do.”

Alex shakes her head, glances at her sister, “You really never noticed, did you?”

“Noticed what?”

“That my last year of school was spent mostly in an alcoholic fog.” Kara studies her sister, “That's how Hank found me. I tried to drive home drunk from a bar, cop picked me up for public intoxication before I could. Thank god he had cause some idiot at the bar had put a roofie in my drink, let alone the twelve shots I'd had that night.” Kara just stares at Alex, “But all that time,” she shrugs, “any time at all, when I've been so drunk I could barely function, do you know what I've never done?”

Kara shakes her head, “No, I'm not sure where this is going, Lex.”

Smiling Alex nods, “That's because for you it's always been there.”

“What has?”

“Attraction,” Alex says simply, “more specifically sexual attraction.”

Tilting her head to the side Kara studies Alex, “I don't understand.”

“When you met James,” Alex says carefully, “what was one of the first things that you found appealing about him?”

Thinking carefully over that first encounter with James, Kara tells Alex quietly, “His eyes, the way he saw me. Not superhero me or even assistant me but just Kara me. And the way the two of us just couldn't seem to stay away from each other. It was like I was drawn to him.”

“And that is the basis of sexual attraction.” Alex studies her sister, “When you meet someone and instantly feel that attraction.” She shakes her head, “I've never felt that, for anyone.”

Kara tilts her head, “So you're like demisexual, like Cat?”

Alex shakes her head, “No, what I identify as,” she says quietly, “it's called asexual. Where with demisexual you feel sexual attraction for someone you're close to, for me I don't feel it for anyone. I thought maybe I could, maybe if I tried dating someone I was close to, like Susan that I could.” She shakes her head, “But that's just something that I can't feel, it's not who I am.”

“But you like sex,” Kara says, shifting slightly at the remembrance of interrupting one such encounter between Susan and Alex in one of the DEO training rooms.

A snort of laughter is Alex’s initial response, “Sexual attraction is not something that has to be present to have sex or even enjoy sex.”

Slowly Kara nods, “Okay,” she says carefully. “Okay.” She reaches out for Alex then, pulling her into the tightest hug she dares, “I just want you to be happy, Lex, whatever that means, I'll support it.”

Alex tucks her head into the hollow of Kara’s neck, forehead pressed against smooth bronze skin, “I know, Kara, and I can never tell you how much that means to me.”

Kara smiles, “Any time, Alex,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to Alex’s head and pulling her off of her own stool and into her lap.

* * *

 

Alex tries to slip undetected from Kara’s arms, she knows she's failed when said arms tighten around her enough that she can't break the hold but not tight enough to hurt. “Where goin’?” Kara’s sleepy voice questions.

“Work, baby doll,” Alex tells her, rolling back over to face the younger woman.

“‘S Sunday,” Alex smiles affectionately at Kara’s barely intelligible words. “Stay here.”

“Kar, Cat will be here in fifteen minutes. Sundays are your days.”

“Want you here too,” Kara murmurs, pulling Alex ever closer and snuggling into the older woman.

Alex sighs, ever since she told Kara about her asexuality it's been this way. Whatever this is she and Kara are doing, it's like dating but she tries not to think about it as that. It's complicated enough though without adding in Kara very much dating and sleeping with Cat Grant. Cat Grant who welcomes Alex with open arms into her home and occasionally when Alex and Kara both stay over into her bed, Kara and Cat bookending Alex in the older woman’s king size bed and making her feel incredibly safe. She tries to pull away again but Kara is holding onto her just tight enough she can neither hurt herself nor escape.

“Kar, you need time with your girlfriend,” she says quietly, picking lightly at invisible lint on Kara’s tank top, “without me.”

“But we want you,” Cat says suddenly appearing around the divide between bedroom and living room. Alex knows that a horrified look instantly takes over her features, “Oh not like that, at least not as long as it's something you don't want from us,” she says as if reading Alex’s thoughts, “but you do enjoy the dates and this,” she says, motioning to the very cuddly alien attached to Alex’s side, “and we enjoy involving you in that part of our relationship.”

Alex stares quietly at Cat, surprised not only by the sentiment but by the words themselves. Finally she looks away from the CEO, who has remained standing in the makeshift doorway, “But why?” Alex murmurs quietly, so quiet that Cat’s ears can barely detect it.

Kara is awake at this point, having grown aware of the sense of seriousness slipping over the two women she loves most. She glances to Cat who finally moves, sliding onto the edge of the bed closest to Alex, reaching out for the hand the younger woman has fisted in the sheets since she turned to face the doorway. Slowly Cat uncurls the younger woman’s fingers, splaying them out so that they cover her own hand. “Do you remember the first time we met?” she asks avoiding the answer to Alex’s question, “Like actually met.”

Giving Cat a curious look but knowing that questioning would be futile Alex nods, “After the Livewire incident, when CatCo was in near shambles and,” she glances back to Kara, “so was Thanksgiving.”

Cat smiles a little, shakes her head, “The first time we met, Alex, you spilled your coffee on me rushing out of Noonan’s.”

“I don't remember that,” Alex says quietly.

The older woman chuckles and shakes her head, “You wouldn't, you were too busy mumbling about superpowered alien sisters and their stupid crushes on their bosses and why the hell you had to be stuck being the one to pick up THAT woman's coffee.” She looks down at Alex, reaching out to carefully move a strand of dark hair away from Alex’s eyes, “You never even realized who I was as you helped me clean up.”

Alex smiles then, “I remember that morning,” she glances behind her, “somebody blew her powers and was napping in the passenger seat of my car.”

Cat snorts, “That part I hadn't realized and wouldn't until later when Kara showed up at work, even though she'd already been told that if the powers went she should take the next day or two off.”

“I didn't know that.”

“Because you'd have made me stay home,” Kara says from behind Alex, pulling the older Danvers tighter against her chest.

Shaking her head slightly Alex looks back to Cat, “What does this have to do with anything?”

Cat smiles, “I had always wanted to know more about the notorious Alex that Kara spoke so highly of and after seeing you I was even more intrigued.” She looks down, meeting Alex’s eyes, “Since I met you and got to know you, I've found myself always wanting to know more. I've found myself wanting to know everything, much the way I do with Kara.” She falls quiet for a moment, “In short, Alexandra, I've found myself at a place where I could very much fall in love with you, if I let myself,” she squeezes Alex's hand, “if you let me.”

“But what about Kara? And why would you want someone who would never be attracted to you?”

“Alex,” Kara says quietly from behind the other woman, “I have always loved you,” she says, “always been more than a little in love with you.” Alex turns onto her back then to look up, finding Kara looking down at her, “Cat loving you the way that I do, that just makes me love you both all the more.”

“And there's so much more to attraction than just of the sexual variety, Alex,” Cat tells her. “There's how much bickering with someone who can throw as many well aimed barbs as I can makes me smile. And how finding someone who makes my son smile the way you do when you work on something scientific with him makes my heart beat just a little faster. Or this,” she says, “the sight of the two of you, curled up in one another fills me with warmth. Those are all their own type of attractions that have nothing to do with sex.” Cat leans down, pressing a light kiss to Alex’s forehead, something she's done before, “I know it's hard to understand, it was hard for me when I realized I wasn’t attracted to people the way others were, but I'm here and Kara’s here if and when you need us.” She starts to move from the bed, “I'm going to make coffee.”

Before she can move, Alex tugs her back, “Come cuddle with us first,” she says. And none of them is truly sure what it means, where it’s going to go, but for now it's a start.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're taking prompts at the moment, you tagged something about cat/alex/kara and I'm VERY INTRIGUED and would love to see literally anything about them as a couple? trio? not really a good word for it but you feel me.


End file.
